Infiltrator
}} | date = 2370 | stardate = 47358.1 | number = 42 | author = W.R. Thompson | published = September 1996 | format = paperback | pages = 279 | ISBN = ISBN 0671568310 }} Publisher's description ;From the back cover :Centuries ago, followers of the tyrant Khan Noonien Singh left Earth for the planet to continue his experiment in selective breeding. Now, they are finally ready to launch their plan of universal domination—with the as their weapon. :Captain Picard must enlist the help of Heran expatriate Astrid Kemal to defeat her fellow superbeings. Unless the captain and crew of the ''Enterprise can stop them, the Heran infiltrators could alter the genetic landscape of the galaxy for generations to come.'' Summary References Characters : • Reginald Barclay • Gustav Blaisdell • • • Cpuld • Beverly Crusher • Data • Joseph Doving • Anya Dunbar • Vlad Dunbar • Gakor • Guinan • • Huang • Slava ibn Abdallah • • Jaresh-Inyo • K'Sah • Kateq • Kavargh • Kellog • Astrid Kemal • Kharog • Koshka • Kwame • Geordi La Forge • Hans McDowell • Ivan McGinty • Alistair Molyneux • Jane Nkoma • Joachim Nkoma • Jana Olsen • Par'mit'kon • Jean-Luc Picard • Sariel Rager • William T. Riker • Khan Sabha • Stoneroots • Anna Sukhoi • Gregor Sukhoi • Joachim Sukhoi • Lee Sukhoi • Marla Sukhoi • Tharev • Dallas Thorn • Selig Thorn • T'Kir • Allen Trask • Deanna Troi • Serai Tsu-Chang • Carlos Ulyanov • Vorkhas • Worf • John Yakovlev • Sho Yamato • Nanda Yee • Zefram Cochrane • George Armstrong Custer • Bakhra • Eve • Fek'lhr • God • Gowron • Hamlet • • • Dixon Hill • Adolf Hitler • Kahless the Unforgettable • Ivan Kemal • Khan Kemal • Lenore Kemal • Khortasi • Kodos • Joachim Liu • Marla McGivers • John Milton • Naguma • Alexander Rozhenko • Helena Rozhenko • Sergey Rozhenko • Satan • Selemanaban • William Shakespeare • Paul Sibio • Khan Noonien Singh • Superman • Surak • T'Chel • • Simon Tarses • Zawara Starships and vehicles :assault carrier • • destroyer • - ( ) • escape pod • frigate • heavy cruiser • - ( ) • ( ) • Klingon bird-of-prey • • shuttlecraft • Tenemus • Throatcutter • • tube station • • • • • • Heraclidae • Pelasgus • • runabout • Locations :brig • Central Security Building • Deep Space 7 • Dryad Hills • Dryad Mountains • • holodeck • Macedonian Plains • Milky Way Galaxy • Modality District • Neutral Zone • Olympus Spaceport • Sector 11381 • sickbay • Starbase 171 • Ten-Forward • Tethys • Zerkalo 492 Lyncis • Alaska • Aldebaran II • Benzar • Delphi Outpost • Delta Medea system • Deneva • Earth • France • Geminga • Gre'thor • Grost • Gyre's Star • Hell • Himalayas • Jarus II • Macedonian Plains • Mars • Moon • Moscow • Mrav • New Aberdeen Naval Yard • Outer Marches • Pacifica • Parthenon • Qo'noS • Sahara Reclamation Zone • South Mytilene • Starbase 389 • Tau Ceti • Tau Delphi system • Tau Delphi III • Tove • Triskelion • Venice • • Waybe Races and cultures :Andorian • android • Betazoid • Derevo • Human (African • Asian • Augment • Aztec • European • Greek • Heran • Spanish • Terran • Victorian) • Kalar • Klingon • Pa'uyk • Saurian • Tellarite • Vulcan • Zerkalan Antidian • Bajoran • Cardassian • Ferengi • Gorn • Orion • Triskelion Gamemaster • Romulan • Tiburon • Zhuik States and organizations :Cardassian Empire • Central Security • Combat Operations • Daystrom Institute • Hephaestus Institute • Heran Institute of Astronautics • Heran Modality • House of Duras • Khanate • Klingon Empire • Originators • police • Romulan Star Empire • Special Reserve • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence • United Federation of Planets • Vance Optometrical Institute • Vulcan Science Academy Lifeforms :ape • beaver • canary • cat • eagle • flea • gagh • goat • guinea pig • hermit crab • horse • humanoid • lemming • Melkotian sea slug • mountain lion • owl • pig • pine • rose • sheep • snake • targ • trap-door spider • tree • tribble Ranks and titles :admiral • ambassador • anarchist • captain • Chief of staff • commander • commodore • cyberneticist • ensign • field geologist • historian • judge • President • Senior of the Modality • Vice President Science and technology :20th century moon suit • airlock • antigluon • antigluon beam • antigrav clamp • antimatter • atom • biobed • biofilter • bionic heart • Black Death • brain • calculus • • cloaking device • communication beacon • communicator • computer • confusion gas • damping field • defense chip • defense satellite • dilithium • disruptor • disruptor cannon • DNA • elevator • environmental suit • flight data recorder • Genesis Project • gluon • gun • holograph • hydroponics tub • hypospray • intercom • medium construction replicator • mental suppression field • missle • nanite • nanite disassembler • navigation beacon • neural stunner • null field • particle beam • phaser • photon torpedo • planet-wrecker • plasma storm • pocket replicator • power-assist band • probability multiplier • psionic scrambler • pulse rifle • quantum black hole • quantum inverter • quantum modulator • radiation • reactor core • regenerator • replicator • respirator • RNA • robot • rocket • serotonin • shield generator • shields • sonic cannon • sonic stunner • starship • stun bomb • stunner • subspace • Taylor polynomial • thumbnail bomb • torpedo • transporter • tricorder • turbolift • Unity virus • viral synthesizer • virus • VISOR • voder pad • ''vorag'' fever • ''vorag'' spore • warp damper • warp drive • warp nacelle Other references :2073 • 2300 • 20th century • angel • arboretum • armor • arrow • Battle of Maxia • Battle of Wolf 359 • bogeyman • boot • bow • Chart fifteen-A • chess • Class L • Class M • club • court martial • diamond • Eugenics Wars • Falernian wine • The Final Account • Francis Bacon: The True Bard of Avon • gallium-arsenide • General Order 24 • genocide • granite • guitar • hospital • iron • ''khrolat'' wood • klaxon • Klingon Civil War • knife • leather • libretto • marble • meteor • mirror • Moscow Tournament • neutronium • opera • Operation Unity • orange juice • osmium • paperweight • • parmaline • poker • Prime Directive • prune juice • rokeg blood pie • roofraiser • rucksack • sake • • Saurian brandy • silver • snork • steel • sword • synthehol • tetrazine • tombstone • tritanium • uniform • versina • vineyard • Vulcan lyrette • water • wine • xenophobia Timeline Chronology | nextpocket= |}} | nextMB= |}} ;2073 : The first colonists arrive on . (Referenced in conversation) ;2238 : The first Tellarite colonists arrive on Zerkalo. (Referenced in conversation) ;2300 : The Herans genetically-enhance their children. (Referenced in conversation) ;Two weeks before Stardate 47358.1 : The departs Deneva. (Referenced in conversation) ;Stardate 47358.1 : The is surveying Sector 11381 for future expansion of the United Federation of Planets. (In-story) Production history Appendices External link * category:books category:TNG novels